1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transition metal acetylide compound, a nano-powder and a method for producing a transition metal acetylide compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an attention is paid to oxide nano-powders made of γ-Fe2O3 with ferromagnetic property to be employed as magnetic recording media. Ordering the sizes of the oxide nano-powders uniformly, however, is difficult, and the compositions of the oxide nano-powders may be changed so that in the oxide nano-powders, the ferromagnetic property relating to the composition of the γ-Fe2O3 is changed with time to the paramagnetic property relating to the composition of the α-Fe2O3. As a result, it is difficult to practically use the oxide nano-powders for high density recording media.
In this point of view, carbon layer-covering transition metallic nano-structures are proposed, wherein the transition metallic nano-powders are covered with the respective carbon layers. In the carbon layer-covering transition metallic nano-structures, since the transition metallic nano-powders with ferromagnetic property are covered with the carbon layers, the transition metallic nano-powders can hold the ferromagnetic property for a long time.
However, the producing method for the carbon layer-covering transition metallic nano-powders has not established yet, and there are some problems in controlling the sizes of the nano-powders and the like.